dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jessica
Perfil thumb|left|332px *'Nombre: '제시카 / Jessica. *'Nombre real: '''Jessica Jung. *'Nombre coreano:' 정수연 / Jung Soo Yeon. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo,Actriz ,Bailarina, Pianista, Empresaria, Diseñadora *'Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de abril de 1989 (edad 26) *'''Lugar de nacimiento: San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:' 1.63cm *'Peso: '''44kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Serpiente *'Familia: Padre, Madre y Hermana menor (Cantante Krystal) *'Ex-Agencia: 'SM Entertainment (2007-2015) Biografía Jessica nació en San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos, en el mismo hospital que su antigua compañera de banda, Tiffany. Mientras estaba de vacaciones en Corea del Sur, ella, su hermana menor y su mamá estaban de compras. Un agente se les acerco porque quería representarla SM Entertainment, uniéndose a la agencia en el año 2000. Entrenó durante 7 años para debutar como parte de su antiguo grupo Girls' Generation. Su hermana menor Krystal es miembro del grupo femenino F(x). Carrera Girls' Generation Jessica fue la primera integrante en firmar por SM Entertainment en el 2000. En el 2007, ella fue escogida para integrar Girls' Generation. El grupo de 9 integrantes debutó el 5 de agosto del 2007. En el 30 de septiembre del 2014 SM Entertainment anuncio que Jessica ya no seguirá como miembro. Salida de Girls' Generation Luego de muchas especulaciones tras meses y comentarios de ella misma en sus redes sociales. SM Entertainment terminó confirmando el 29 de septiembre del 2014 la salida de Jessica del grupo Girl's Generation con el titulo de "Girl's Generation continuará siendo un grupo de 8 integrantes". Pero esto no significaba su finalización de contrato. Con esto se buscaba evitar problemas judiciales y/o llegar a una demanda. Por ende, Jessica y la empresa quedaron en un acuerdo pacífico que trataría en esperar 3 años para la finalización oficial de su contrato, que terminaría el 2017. Aún no se sabe con exactitud las razones específicas de su salida. Pero debido a pequeñas declaraciones tanto de ella y de la misma empresa, se debería a un desacuerdo que involucraría su propia marca de ropa y accesorios "BLANC & ECLARE". Ambas declaraciones dejaron en claro que la agenda de Jessica no alcanzaba para ambas carreras (musical y diseñadora) haciendo un favoritismo en su propio proyecto, a pesar de que Jessica aclaró que jamás había faltado a un compromiso tanto del grupo como de su empresa. La salida de Jessica causó mucho revuelo tanto en Corea, internet y a nivel mundial. Tanto así que fans crearon una recaudación de firmas no oficial que llegaron a alcanzar 2.000.000 firmas en la primera semana. Sin embargo, esto no influyó en absolutamente nada en la situación. "BLANC" y "ECLARE"/"BLANC&ECLARE En un principio Jessica habría lanzado ambas marcas por separado. Primero "BLANC" que fue lanzada cuando todavía Jessica pertenecía al grupo, y seguidamente "ECLARE" que fue lanzada después de su salida, sin embargo sus lanzamientos no contenían productos aún. "BLANC" representaría renovar y reforzar el compromiso de reforzar diseños clásicos y modernos a la industria de la moda. Mientras que "ECLARE" (derivo de la raíz Clara), expresa claridad y brillo. Para llevar sus marcas a un siguiente paso, Jessica decidió juntar ambas marcas para finalmente inaugurar "BLANC & ECLARE". Que abriría su primera sede en Nueva York. Declarando que se sentía "Muy entusiasmada, ansiosa, y orgullosa". Más tarde inauguraría una sede en Seúl, junto a un fanmeting en donde se reencontraría por primera vez junto a sus fans luego de su salida de Girls Generation. Para su primera portada de "BLANC & ECLARE" ella misma posó junto a sus productos en fotografías. Musical En adición a sus actividades con el grupo, Jessica ha lanzado dos sencillos junto a Seohyun y Tiffany: "Love Hate" y "Mabinogi (It's Fantastic)". Jessica lanzó en sencillo digital en solitario llamado "Sweet Delight" el 13 de octubre del 2010. Jessica ha colaborado con 8Eight para la canción "I Love You" del segundo álbum Infinity lanzado el 3 de marzo del 2008. Ha realizado duetos junto a Onew de SHINee para la canción "One Year Later" y junto a Park Myung Soo para "Naengmyeon". Además, participó en el sencillo llamado "Seúl" junto a algunos miembros de Super Junior y de su propio grupo. Ha lanzado varios sencillos para bandas sonoras de diferentes dramas: "Because Tears are Overflowing" para Romance Town, la canción fue lanzada el 18 de mayo del 2011. Para Wild Romance reveló "What To Do" junto al rapero Kim Jin Pyo, la canción fue lanzada digitalmente el 19 de enero del 2012. Para To the Beautiful You lanzó "Butterfly" junto a su hermana Krystal. Para The King's Dream lanzó "Heart Road", la canción fue revelada el 7 de setiembre del 20123 y para Dating Agency: Cyrano lanzó "The One Like You" que fue lanzada el 2 de julio del 2013. El 18 de octubre del 2012, Jessica lanzó "My Lifestyle" para el álbum PYL Younique Album de la marca de autos Hyundai. El 30 de septiembre del 2014 se confirmo su salida de snsd tras una serie de eventualidades que comprometían la promoción del grupo como nueve integrantes, por lo que la sm decidió continuar el proyecto sin su participación. Actuación Jessica hizo su debut en los musicales de teatro con el remake surcoreano de Legally Blonde junto a Lee Ha Nui y Kim Ji Woo, la producción se estrenó el 14 de noviembre del 2009. Retornó al papel principal del musical junto a Jung Eun Ji y Choi Woori el 28 de noviembre del 2012. Ella realizó un cameo en el drama Oh! My Lady en marzo del 2010. El 23 de diciembre del 2011, se confirmó la participación de Jessica en Wild Romance para 8 capítulos. Jessica encarnó a Kang Jonghee, quien fue el primer amor del protagonista, encarnado por Lee Dong Wook. El drama se emitió desde el 4 de enero del 2012. Modelaje Junto a las demás miembros de Girls' Generation, Jessica ha sido imagen para diversas campañas y anuncios en los que incluyen Haptic Motion, LG, Samsung, Domino's Pizza, Elite Uniform, J.Estina y muchas otras A inicios del 2011, Jessica modeló para la marca de cosméticos Dior junto a Hyoyeon, Yuri, Tiffany, Sooyoung y Sunny. Jessica tuvo su primer desfile de modas para Lee Ji Young en Semana de la Moda de Seúl realizada en el SETEC Center de Seúl el 29 de marzo del 2011, ella llevaba la línea de ropa Resurrection by Juyoung. Ella también ha modelado para Levi en una edición de Marie Claire, así como también, en una sesión de fotos, titulada "Break The Ice", en la edición de diciembre de la revista 1st Look. En el 2012, Jessica fue imagen de diferentes marcas como Banila Co., Hyundai Motor Company y Cartier. Jessica y Krystal fueron escogidas como las nuevas modelos para la marca de joyas STONEHENgE para la línea Primavera/Verano 2013. Siendo la primera vez que ambas hermanas participan juntas como imagen de una marca. Durante su carrera, ella apareció en varias portadas/sesiones de fotos individuales para varias revistas en sus ediciones coreanas como Allure, Nylon, Singles, Elle, Cosmopolitan, Marie Claire, CECI, 1st Look, W Korea, Dazed & Confuzed, Style, Vogue, Beauty+, Star 1 y Mellow Chic. En el 2012, Jessica y Yoona empataron en el segundo lugar por más comerciales individuales realizados (CFS), mientras Girls' Generation como grupo obtuvo el primer lugar por haber modelado para 21 marcas diferentes entre las que se incluyen perfumería, joyería, tiendas por departamento, televisores, camas, etc. Vida privada El 23 de Marzo del 2014 salieron especulaciones de una relación entre Jessica Jung y el CEO coreano-americano Tyler Kwon, Presidente y consejero delegado de Coridel Group, Coridel Entertainment y Fundación Coridel (siendo esta última una fundación sin fines de lucro que establece hogares infantiles y promueve el cuidado de huérfanos y adopción). Rumores que rápidamente SM Entertainment negó rotundamente. Dramas *Wild Romance (KBS, 2012) *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008) Cameo Películas * 2012: I AM. (Junto a KangTa, BoA, TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee & F(x).) * 2012: SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition Musicales *Legally Blonde (2009-2010) (2012-2013) Temas para Dramas *''That One Person, You'' tema para Dating Agency; Cyrano (2013) *''Heart Road'' tema para King's Dream (2012) *Butterfly tema para To The Beautiful you (Junto a Krystal) (2012) *''Perhaps'' tema para Wild Romance (2012) feat Kim Jin Pyo *''Overflowing With Tears'' para Romance Town (2011) *''Touch the Sky'' para Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son. (Junto a Taeyeon, Seohyun, Sunny & Tiffany) (2007) Temas para Películas * Make Your Move 3D - Say yes (junto a Kris de EXO & Krystal de F(x)) (2014) Programas de TV * 2014: Jessica&Krystal (Junto con Krystal) * 2014: Happy Together (Ep. "Jackie Chan y sus amigos") * 2013: Running Man (Ep. 141) * 2013: Strong Heart (Ep. 165 y 166) * 2010-2012: SPECIAL D-DAY (Y-STAR, 2010-2012) * 2011: Strong Heart (Ep. 101 y 102) * 2011: Running Man (Ep. 63 y 64) * 2010: Running Man (Ep. 4 y 5) * 2010: Happy Birthday (Ep. "Invitada permanente") * 2009: We Got Married! (Temporada 1) (Ep. 42, 45, 47, 49, 51 y 52) * 2009: Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) * 2009: '''Strong Heart (Ep. 7 y 8) * '''2008: Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet) *'2007:' Cutie Honey, Mini Musical *'2007:' Girls Generation (MTV) *'2007:' Girls Goes to School (Mnet) Anuncios *'2015:' J.ESTINA *'2015: '''Yves Saint Laurent * '''2013:' Banila Co. * 2013: '''Stone Henge. (Junto a Krystal de F(x)) * '''2013: Pierre Balmain *'2013:' SOUP *'2013:' Stonehenge *'2012:' Cartier *'2012:' Hyundai PYL *'2012:' Chanel *'2012:' Coming Step *'2012:' Banila Co. *'2011:' Dior *'2010:' Dior Snow *'2008:' Samsung Anycall Haptic Videos Musicales *Sherlock - SHINee (2012) *Super Girl - Super Junior M (2009) *Love Is Late, I'm Sorry - Kim Jo Han (2007) Discografía ''Digital Single Colaboraciones *Younique Album My Lifestyle - My Lifestyle (Feat. Dok2) (2012) *Olympic Duet Song Festival (Cool Noodles - MyeongKa Drive - Park Myung Soo and Jessica) (13-Julio-2009) *8Eight - I Love You (20-Junio-2008) *Jessica, Tiffany, and Seo Hyun - Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (01-Agosto-2008) *Jessica, Yoona, Tiffany, and Dong Bang Shin Ki - Haptic Motion (햅틱모션) (08-Mayo-2008) *Roommate 1st 'Oppa Nappa' (Oppa Nappa - Jessica, Tiffany, and Seo Hyun) (07-Abril-2008) Reconocimientos *'2015, Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards: Premio a la Popularidad. * '''2013, 7th The Musical Awards: Premio a la Popularidad. * 2012, 3rd Annual Barbie & Ken Awards: Barbie Coronada. Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' Girls' Generation (2007-2014) **'Tipo de voz:' Soubrette. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (fluído), coreano (fluído),y chino mandarín (básico). *'Educación:' Korea Kent Foreign. *'Religión: '''Cristiana (Protestante). *'Numero favorito: 22. *'''Lema: "Seguir mi corazón". *'Color favorito: '''Blanco. *'Fanclub: GorJess Spazzers. *'''Aficiones: El boxeo y el fútbol. *Nació en San Francisco. Con la edad de 11 años, su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur para que entrenara después de pasar el SM Casting System 2000 *En los comienzos de Girls' Generation, Yoona pasó por un penoso conflicto; muchos fans se preguntaban por qué Yoona siempre estaba en el centro. Las fuertes palabras de los antifans como: ¿Ella es la líder?, ¿Ni siquiera canta mucho?, etc. Hicieron a Yoona llorar, encerrarse y no querer aparecer más ante el público. Jessica la contuvo mucho y la ayudó a dejar eso de lado. *Odia los pepinos y los melones. *Ella elegiría dormir antes que comer. *Jessica llora cuando está enojada. *Duerme un promedio de 8 horas al día. *Es llamada "La princesa de hielo" porque la primera vez que ve a una persona la trata de una manera fría pero con el pasar del tiempo la trata de una manera amigable, tierna y dulce. *Es cercana a Hara de KARA. *Ella y su hermana Krystal fueron escogidas como las nuevas modelos para la marca de joyas STONEHENgE para la línea Primavera/Verano 2013. Siendo la primera vez que ambas hermanas participan juntas como imagen de una marca. *Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma escuela secundaria que Tiffany, su ex-compañera de grupo. *El 8 de enero del 2013, mientras representaba Legally blonde, se cayó dos veces, sus piernas temblaban pero siguió con la presentación. Al acabar fue llevada al hospital y Seohyun que fue a verla les avisó a las demás miembros que estaba en el hospital. *El 11 de noviembre del 2013 en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong Jessica tuvo un accidente: El guardia de seguridad la confundió con una fan y la empujó fuertemente, al caer se golpeó la cabeza con una barandilla y se desmayó. Con ayuda de su manager fue trasladada a un hospital donde le dijeron que tenia una contusión en la cabeza y que se había herido una pierna y no pudo ir a la conferéncia de LG. *La siguiente vez que las chicas aparecieron en el aeropuerto se podía ver como Yoona abrazaba a Jessica para protegerla. *Jessica tiene la costumbre de beber agua antes de hacer una presentación en directo. *Cuando está asustada, comienza a hacer sonidos de delfines y patea de la nada. *Se rumora que aunque ya no forma parte de Girls' Generation, aun mantiene contacto con Yoona, algunos fans que estaban el set de grabación del drama que Yoona protagonizó en China afirmaron haberlas escuchado mientras hablaban por teléfono. *Ella dice que hasta la fecha de hoy le dice 'Oppa' a los chicos de TVXQ y Super Junior. *Jessica, una vez fue reportada como desaparecida. Pero resulta que ella estaba en un cuarto de baño (del edificio), desmayada. *La manera más efectiva para despertarla es hacerla reír. *Jessica es a veces sorprendida con una posición rara cuando esta sentada en el suelo. *En realidad, su hermana Krystal fue la primera en la familia Jung a quien se le ofreció ser entrenada en SM Entertainment, pero debido a que era demasiado joven sus padres no se lo permitieron, por lo tanto, Jessica fue en vez de Krystal en SM Entertainment. *Esta en el puesto #5 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista'' TC Candler 2012.'' *Esta en el puesto #20 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista'' TC Candler 2013.'' *Esta en el puesto #35 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler' 2014.' *Key de SHINee dice que Jessica es linda pero que tambien da miedo. *Es la fundadora de una marca de gafas de sol y accesorios llamada BLANC y mas tarde renombrada como BLANC&ECLARE. *Actualmente se está preparando para realizar su debut en los Estados Unidos de América. *Se ha convertido en una de las celebridades coreanas más famosas en China. *Actualmente trabaja en su negocio Blanc & Eclare. *El 07 de Agosto de 2015, se confirmó que SM Entertainment y Jessica decidieron terminar su contrato pacíficamente. *De acuerdo al ranking sacado por TB WORLD de The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2015, Jessica quedo en el puesto Nro 30. *Jessica planea sacar su propia marca de maquillaje y esta preparando a inicios de 2016 su debut como cantante. *Cuando Jessica llegó a grabar el programa de variedades Chino al cual estaba invitada, algunos fans se dieron cuenta que en su móvil, de fondo de pantalla se tiene a ella misma. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Personal *Instagram *Weibo BLANC & ECLARE *Página Oficial *Facebook *Weibo *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jessica.jpg Jessica2.jpg Jessica3.jpg Jessica4.jpg Jessica5.jpg Jessica6.jpg Jessica7.jpg Jessica8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KPianista Categoría:Coreano estadounidense Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:KEmpresario Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1989